


Motel Room 7

by David_Brewer



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Healthy Relationships, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David_Brewer/pseuds/David_Brewer
Summary: David has the motel room all to himself for a bit, Patrick stops by and things happen.





	Motel Room 7

MOTEL ROOM 7

David laid on his bed on his side scrolling through his phone. Seeing what the people in his 'old life' were up to at the moment. He didn’t usually like to see what they were doing. Most of them had hurt him too badly to warrant any attention, but a part of him deep down missed certain aspects of his life in New York. That wasn’t to say he wasn’t happier here in Schitts Creek, sharing a hotel room with his sister. He was much happier here. A lot of amazing things had happened since they were forced to relocate. He had made his first ever best friend in Stevie. His store, Rose Apothecary was thriving and of course there was Patrick. His business partner/love of his life. He never really understood what love was really all about until he met Patrick. Patrick had shown him that he was worthy of love and that no matter what happened in the past he was there for him in the future. It had taken David a long time to really understand that Patrick didn’t care about his past, he was interested in his future and it made David love him even more. 

Patrick was the sweetest man in the world. He had the patience of a saint. David wasn’t an easy person to deal with on a daily basis, he had is eccentricities and Patrick had grown to love most of them. Of course they had little fights here and there but they managed to work through them and be stronger for it. He loved Patrick and he couldn’t wait to see where their future was heading. The door of the bathroom opened and David glanced over and saw his sister ready for a night out. She was going to a bar with Twyla and she was looking for randoms. David was so glad he didn’t have to look for randoms anymore. He had Patrick. "David do you think this dress is okay for the bar?" Alexis asked as she looked herself over in the floor length mirror that was in their room. David sighed and looked over at her. "Yeah." He said. Alexis pouted and looked at him. "David." She said with her hands on her hips. "Ugh, what?" he asked her. "My outfit?" Alexis asked again. "It looks fine. It's not like the randoms at this bar are going to be paying attention to what you're wearing." He said with a shrug. "Ew David! Don’t say things like that." She said. David smirked. Alexis grabbed her clutch and she waved her fingers in David's face as she left the room. David laid back on his bed and chilled for a bit before having a shower of his own. 

Patrick was busy tonight so they weren’t spending the evening together, his parents were out at dinner and Stevie was with Jake. So he had the whole room to himself. He had a shower and relaxed under the hot sprays before getting out and going about his nightly routine of beauty. He dressed for bed in some sweats and a long sleeve shirt and he pulled his blankets back on his bed. As he was about to climb into bed a knock came at the door and he groaned. He really didn’t want anyone to bother him tonight. The knocking continued so he headed over to the door and swung it open with an annoyed expression marring his face. He was then shocked and confused to see Patrick standing there. "Patrick?" he asked. Patrick smiled and kissed David on the cheek before walking into the room. David closed the door behind them and he looked at his boyfriend. 

"I thought you were busy tonight?" David asked as he went over to him and placed his hands on Patrick's shoulders. Patrick shrugged. "I got bored at the poker game. I couldn’t keep my focus." He said. "Why's that?" David asked looking into his deep brown eyes. Patrick looked up at him and smiled and grabbed him by the waist and pulled him closer. "Oh I see." David said with a smirk. "You do things to me when you're not around. All I can think about is you David. It's rather distracting." He said. David's smirk widened. "What things do I do to you?" he asked as he rubbed at Patrick's chest. His chest was hard and muscular and David loved it. "Lots of things." He said with a blush creeping up his neck. "Tell me Patrick. I want to know what I do to you." David said as he continued rubbing over Patrick's chest. "You make me so wet and needy. I needed you tonight." He said. "Just thinking about you and what we could be doing got me so turned on I had to come over." He said, David groaned in the back of his throat. 

He leaned in and claimed his lover's lips with his own. Easily slipping his tongue into Patrick's mouth. Patrick moaned and his tongue wrestled with David's he moved them over to David's bed. The back of David's knees hit the end of the bed and he fell back onto it sitting down. Patrick pushed David's thighs apart with his leg and he stood in front of him. David looked up at him with heat in his eyes. Patrick went to undo the buttons on his shirt but David grabbed his hands. "As much as I want this and believe me I want this. We cant. My parents could be home soon and so could Alexis. I don’t want to give them a show. You're for my eyes only Brewer." He said as he licked his lips. He so wanted to see where this was going but he couldn’t risk getting interrupted and caught by his nosey family members. 

Patrick leaned down and nipped at David's bottom lip. "I want you so bad baby. I'm so hard and ready for you. I need to feel you wrapped around my cock." He said leaning into David's ear. Making David shiver as he felt Patrick's breath on him. "God, you're not playing fair here." He breathed out as Patrick licked the shell of his ear. Patrick knew that that was a sensitive spot for David, as was the neck. He went for it every time he wanted his lover to give in and enjoy what was happening in the moment. "I want you too Patrick but-" "No buts David. I need and want you. Just give in already." He said with a smirk of his own, David melted right then and there and he reached up and started undoing the buttons of Patrick's blue shirt. He undid them all and Patrick peeled the shirt away from his body and threw it to the side. "I wanna see you baby." He said huskily as he looked down at David. David licked his lips and he pulled his sleeping shirt up and over his body. He wasn’t like Patrick though, he couldn’t throw his clothes to the side. He neatly folded it and Patrick looked at him with a soft expression. David was definitely one of a kind. 

Patrick looked down at David with admiration. He never tired of seeing his lovers body. David didn’t really like people seeing his body but he was amazing. He was beautiful. David looked up at him. "Stop staring." He said blushing. Patrick reached out and tilted David's chin up so they were looking at one another and he got down on his knees in front of him. "You're beautiful." He said. David sighed. He knew he should believe the words Patrick was saying but deep down he just couldn’t. "Babe. Believe me. You're the sexiest person in the world to me." Patrick said, David smiled. Patrick ran his hands up and down David's thighs and David cupped his face in his hands and leaned in and kissed him. "If we're going to do this, we have to hurry." He said urgently. Suddenly in desperate need to feel Patrick inside of him. Patrick grinned. "Get undressed." He said. David shimmied out of his sweats and folded them nicely and Patrick undid the button and fly on his jeans and pulled them off along with his shoes and socks. He kicked them to the side. 

He knew David's OCD was probably kicking in right about now but he was able to distract him with a scorching kiss. David clutched at Patrick's sides pulling him onto the bed with him as they continued kissing. Feeling Patrick on top of him always felt amazing. It felt amazing to know that Patrick wanted him and needed him like he wanted and needed Patrick in return. Patrick broke the kiss and trailed hot breathy kissed down David's neck to his collar bone and down his chest. He leaned forward and took one of David's nipples into his mouth sucking on it lightly. David closed his eyes, loving the sensations that were going through his body right now as Patrick sucked on his nipple. Patrick pulled away from his left nipple. 

He kissed his way across and took David's right nipple into his mouth giving that nipple the same treatment he had just given the left one. David moaned and laid his hands on the back of Patrick's head. "Oh" he moaned Patrick looked up at him and smirked. David laughed and pushed Patrick back down. Patrick continued his journey down David's body. His lips brushing over his hips and down to pelvis. David moaned as he felt his lips continue lower and lower. Patrick mouthed David's cock through his Calvin Klein underwear and David arched up off the bed. "Patrick." He moaned. Patrick looked up at him. "Tell me what you want David. I need to hear the words." He said. David lost all sense of thought as Patrick slipped his hands inside his underwear and palmed his hard, leaking cock in his soft hands. "Fuck!" he cried out. "I want you to suck my cock, take it deep into your mouth. Fucking choke on it." David said, Patrick smirked up at him. He pulled David's underwear off of his body and threw them to the side before licking at the tip of his cock. 

"Fuck you taste amazing." He said. David whimpered as Patrick licked up and down his cock. "Patrick, please." He whined. He needed to feel that hot mouth around his cock. He stopped teasing the man he loved and took David deep into his mouth. "Oh fuck yes!" David moaned as his hands went to the back of Patrick's head urging him on. Patrick started off at a slow pace, teasing the man beneath him before really going for it. David couldn’t handle it. Patrick was fucking awesome at giving head. He really was. He had never felt anything better in his whole entire life. David looked down at his partner and saw the saliva spilling from his mouth as Patrick took him deeper and faster into his mouth. "Shit….Who's got a sloppy mouth now?" he asked as he watched. Patrick looked up at him and winked and continued on. 

Patrick pulled away and he leaned up and kissed David deeply, shoving his tongue into David's mouth and letting him taste himself on his tongue. David moaned and bucked up to Patrick and the friction of his bare cock and Patrick's clothed cock caused them both to groan. They broke the kiss and Patrick looked into David's eyes. "I need to be inside of you." He said, David nodded. He reached over to his night stand and he opened the drawer and he reached around and found a bottle of lube and he shoved it into Patrick's hand. "Hurry….I don’t know how much time we have." He said. He pulled his legs up so his feet were flat on the mattress and he spread them. Patrick groaned. God his boyfriend was pure sin. Patrick spread the lube over his fingers and David's entrance and rubbed them. David groaned and bucked off the bed. He needed his man urgently. Patrick slowly slid a finger in and started stretching his boy. David moaned and groaned as he felt Patrick slide a second finger inside of him. 

He wanted to have him inside of him already but he knew he had to be patient. Which wasn’t easy for him. Patrick started scissoring his fingers as he leaned down and licked at David's cock once more. He could never get enough of the taste of David Rose. It was addicting and intoxicating. Patrick crooked his fingers inside of David and it sent a jolt of electricity through David as he moaned as Patrick pressed against his sweet spot. "Fuck Patrick…..Fuck." he moaned. He leaned up on his elbows and looked down at him. "It's enough. I'm ready. Please." He begged. Patrick pressed against that sweet button inside of him and David fell back against the bed and Patrick chuckled. He pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock stroking it and giving David a show. "You ready for me?" he asked as he leaned down and kissed him. David nodded eagerly and Patrick lined himself up and pushed his cock into David. 

Patrick kissed at David's jaw, finding that sensitive spot below the ears and David wrapped his limbs around Patrick and scratched down his back. "Move." He said. Patrick shifted above him placing one hand on the bed beside David's head and the other grabbing his leg and hooking it around him. He leaned in closer and David chased his lips and kissed him deeply as Patrick started to move. He pulled out slowly and pushed back in at the same pace, taking it easy in the beginning, he knew it would drive David crazy. David ripped his mouth away from Patrick. "Fuck me like you mean it Patrick, I need to be able to feel you all day tomorrow, every time I move I want to remember how hard and deep you were inside of me." He begged and Patrick couldn’t refuse him any longer. He pulled out and pushed back in with a forceful thrust hitting David's sweet spot a long low moan of pleasure ripped through David lacing into Patrick's groan. 

"God David….You're so tight….Feels so fucking good baby." Patrick moaned. David hear Patrick grunt while he picks up a steady rhythm. That soon turns into fast and hard pounding. Bright heat floods David as Patrick's hips slam against his own, causing an amazing sense of friction. With every single thrust Patrick pushes David deep into the mattress. The moans which leave David's mouth are whorish as Patrick's hard flesh, slams into his prostate over and over again, sending jolts of electricity coursing through them both. Fuelling the fire that's between them. The intensity clouds David's mind over and over again. Leaving him clawing helplessly at the man above him. He looked up into Patrick's deep brow eyes. "Fuck yes Patrick……" he moaned and Patrick threw his head back in pleasure. The room is soon filled with shamelessly loud moans, groans and gasps as they move together as one. "Fu-Fuck yeah Patrick, harder." David moaned. 

The hold that Patrick had on his thigh got tighter as Patrick complies doubling his efforts and giving it to his boyfriend the way they both like it. Hard and fast. Their skin slapping against each other, their moans and groans radiating off of the motel room walls. The smell of sex in the air. David's body starts quivering with every deep thrust of Patrick's cock hits home. The tension builds up and David feels that familiar warmth pooling in his stomach. He knows he's so close. He looked up at Patrick's face and saw he had his eyes screwed shut as he continued thrusting deep into David. "Love how tight you are David… so tight, smooth and velvety, don't wanna leave your hole….Oh fuck, keep squeezing me like that baby." Patrick grunted. David whimpered and he reached down and took his cock into his hands and started stroking himself in time with Patrick's powerful thrusts.

"Patrick." David warned him. "I know baby, me too." Patrick said, David moaned and he couldn’t control it he came hard, all his and Patrick's stomachs that were pressed together, feeling David cum and tighten around his cock made Patrick lose all control and he came hard filling up David with his sweet cum. He slumped on top of David and kissed his neck. David turned his head and they met for a needy kiss, they kissed for a few minutes "I love you." Patrick said, David smiled. "I love you too Mr. Brewer." He said, Patrick smiled and kissed him again. He slowly eased out of David and his cum dribbled out of David's hole and the sight got him more aroused than ever before. Patrick leaned over and kissed David. "I should go." He said, David nodded. He didn’t want him to leave but he knew he had to. Patrick kissed him again. Got dressed and went over to him. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said. David nodded. They kissed deeply before Patrick left. 

David got out of bed, showered and cleaned up. As he was just remaking his bed the door to the motel room opened and Alexis strutted in. David smirked to himself. Patrick had left just in time. Alexis looked around the room. "David what's that smell?" she asked and David hid a grin. It was the smell of him and Patrick and he loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and I am not sure how good it is, but I am trying to get better, please leave kudos to let me know how I did. thankyou all for reading this story!


End file.
